<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compañero by miruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212146">Compañero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru'>miruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DIA 25 de Fictober 2020 - Aunque ya hacía dos meses que había llegado a aquella escuela, no se acababa de adaptar. Reservado, había encontrado desagradable los constantes comentarios sobre su acento y su respuesta mordaz se había ganado enemigos y detractores por partes iguales.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 de Miruru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compañero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aunque ya hacía dos meses que había llegado a aquella escuela, no se acababa de adaptar. Reservado, había encontrado desagradable los constantes comentarios sobre su acento y su respuesta mordaz se había ganado enemigos y detractores por partes iguales. Pero él fingía que no le importaba. Con su porte regio inglés, ignoraba los comentarios ofensivos de sus compañeros y se centraba en sus estudios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Había aferrado su soledad y la había aceptado. O al menos hasta que apareció en su vida Alfred F. Jones. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a semejante torbellino. Sus intentos de asustarlo habían caído en saco roto. El muy necio se reía porque creía que eran bromas. Con el paso de las semanas, había empezado a caerle bien de verdad. En su compañía podía ser todo lo afilado y sarcástico que quisiera. Si se pasaba de la raya, el rubio le daba un golpe en la cabeza y le exigía que parase. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando le hizo caso la primera vez, quizás porque no había imaginado hasta ese momento que su amistad le importara tanto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto, aquellos enemigos que se había ganado no vieron con buenos ojos que ahora Arthur tuviera un amigo con quien divertirse. Por eso habían empezado a molestarle. Aprovechaban cuando estaba solo, en clase o cuando cambiaban de aula, entre una y otra. Ignoraba con diplomacia los comentarios, así que ellos habían empezado a pegarle collejas, darle empujones que luego no tenían dueño y a esconder sus cosas. Harto, fue a enfrentarlos directamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ya me podéis devolver mis malditos libros —exigió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No sé de qué me hablas —murmuró el matón jefe—. Se han debido quedar en el huso horario inglés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sus compañeros le rieron el chiste que ni era chiste, ni tenía sentido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Me pregunto qué diría tu compañerito si supiera que toda tu clase te detesta. Estoy seguro de que te dejaría de lado, como la escoria que eres. Aunque bueno, no se puede esperar más de él. Alfred es un descerebrado. Tendrían que hacer una clase a parte para los de su especie. Menudo bicho raro. Dios los cría y ellos se junt--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No pudo acabar la frase a causa del puñetazo que Arthur había encajado en su mejilla. Sus ojos verdes demostraban una frialdad sin precedentes y se fijaron en el resto, que retrocedió asustado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¿Quién es el siguiente? ¿Alguien más se quiere reír de Alfred? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, todos miraban detrás de él. Allí, plantado y con los ojos imperturbables, Alfred era testigo de la escena, de aquel monstruo en el que se había convertido de motu propio. Antes de poder excusarse, Alfred estaba a su lado. Agarró su mochila, le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y sin mediar palabra empezó a tirar de él por los pasillos. El silencio era incómodo y no sabía cómo romperlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¡Tío, eso ha sido genial! ¡Menudo revés tienes! Me aseguraré de no hacerte enfadar nunca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras su compañero seguía riendo y exclamando lo guay que había sido, Arthur le observó anonadado. Carraspeó, avergonzado, e interrumpió su perorata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¿Entonces no te has enfadado?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¿Por qué me enfadaría? Se merecían eso y mucho más. Además, me estabas defendiendo con un ímpetu... Me has parecido genial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¿Entonces aún somos amigos?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¿¡Tú qué crees!? A ver si te piensas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente —replicó con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>